1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device capable of forming images on both sides of a recording medium, and more particularly to an image forming device that corrects an alignment or skew of the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In known image forming devices, such as laser printers and inkjet printers, a sheet is supplied from a sheet supply tray and an alignment or skew of the sheet is corrected by register rollers. More specifically, to correct alignment or skew of the sheet, the register rollers are stopped or reversely rotated while feed rollers are being rotated. As such, the leading edge of the sheet contacts the register rollers thus making the leading edge of the sheet parallel with an axis of the register rollers. Thereafter, the sheet is fed to an image forming unit to form an image on one side of the sheet.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-193790 discloses an image forming device capable of forming images on both sides of a sheet. When an image is formed only on one side of the sheet, the sheet having an image formed on one side thereof is fed to discharge rollers and discharged onto a discharge tray. When images are formed on both sides of the sheet, the sheet having an image formed on one side thereof is fed back to the register rollers to form an image on the other or rear side of the sheet.